For the Last Time
by KayValo87
Summary: McKay goes on a mission with another team and comes back with an injury. John is determined to find out what happened, and more importantly why no one seems to care.


**Hello again!**

So I wrote this story when it hit me that almost all of Rodney's closest friends didn't know him before he arrived in Atlantis, or at least shortly beforehand. This got me thinking that his best friends got to know him before his reputation, but what about everyone else? Thus we have a story.

This story is dedicated to my friends and reviewers who have supported me in a new fandom.

A big thanks to mu husband who acted as my beta this time.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing recognizable.

Enjoy ...

* * *

John headed into the gateroom just as the gate activated. Right on time. McKay had been on loan for the last few days to Major Snyder's team and he was due back. The city was quieter without him and - honestly - the place didn't feel right when the guy wasn't complaining about something or another. On top of that, Rodney was part of his team and, although Snyder was a good soldier, he preferred for his teammates to be where he could keep an eye on them.

"There he is," John announced when the slumped form stepped through the gate.

McKay didn't look up, he just kept walking in the direction of the locker rooms. John had to jog to catch up, wondering what was bothering him. He hadn't heard about any trouble on the planet. Maybe he was just tired - or maybe it had something to do with the bruise on his face.

"What happened?" he demanded, grabbing hold of Rodney's vest to stop his retreat.

"Does it matter," the scientist spat.

"Why wouldn't it matter?"

"Look," Rodney sighed, turning to the major, "you're pretty new here so maybe you haven't heard, but I'm not the easiest person to work with."

"I know," John said bluntly. "I work with you. Remember?"

"Then no further explanation is necessary," he concluded. "I have work to do. Tell Elizabeth I'll send her my notes when I get them done."

"McKay?" John questioned, trying to put equal amounts of concern and authority into the question. "What happened?"

"It's not that big of a deal," Rodney insisted. "It's not even the first time it happened."

That was news to him. John would have remembered if his teammate was going around with a black eye. Then again, he had only been with the expedition for a few months while others - like McKay - had been part of the program for years. Still, whatever happened was far from okay and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

He followed Rodney to the locker room, where the man stored his gear in record time without saying a word to anyone. Around him Snyder and his men were taking off their vests and jackets, completely ignoring the scientist in their midst. John studied their faces, trying to determine which of them had put that bruise on McKay's face, but no one showed any signs that anything was amiss. From the locker room, Rodney headed to the main lab. Here the scientists obviously noticed his injury, but the only response they had was to quietly pack up and take off. As Dr. Zelenka tried to slip passed him, John caught him by the arm.

"What's going on here?"

"Trust me, Major," he whispered back. "When he gets like this, it's best to just give him space."

"Like this?" John echoed, his annoyance seeping into his voice. "You mean _hurt_?"

"No, not what I meant," Zelenka muttered, shaking his head. "The eye, it's … well, this isn't the first time this has happened."

"So I hear, but no one will tell me what happened."

"You have worked alongside McKay?"

"Yeah."

"Then you should have a pretty good idea what happened."

He excused himself, leaving John to consider his words. Sure Rodney could be a pain, yes there were times he wanted to hit him, but he never did it. Neither did Teyla or Ford - as far as he knew. This expedition was made up of the best of the best Earth had to offer … so why was punching the chief scientist not only accepted but a regular occurrence? If he was going to get to the bottom of this, he would have to go to the top.

"Major Sheppard?" Dr. Weir blinked in surprise, setting aside whatever report she had been going over. "Is something wrong?"

"You could say that," he replied, trying to remain calm. "I just came from Rodney's lab."

"Ah, I was just reading Major Snyder's report."

"Did it say who clocked him?"

"Yes," she said slowly, moving the report a little further from the irritated airman. "I hope you are not planning to handle this yourself."

"Was it one of our people?"

"Yes."

"Then you're damn right I'm gonna handle this myself."

"John-"

"No," he interrupted. "No one on this base seems to care that someone hit McKay except for me."

"That's not fair, John," the leader stated, moving around to the other side of the desk. "As the leader of this expedition, I care what happens to my people, but It's not the first time this has happened."

"I'm getting really tired of hearing that," John growled. "McKay may be part of your expedition, but he is a member of my team and I'm not going to let someone smack him around just because he happens to be an arrogant, condescending pain in the ass. Besides, as senior military officer I have to make sure my men aren't beating up the scientists. So … who did it?"

It wasn't hard to track down Snyder's team as they were where all the off duty military personnel were found between meals: the rec room. Snyder was at the pool table with Captain Walsh while their respective teams placed bets. Normally, this was something John would join in with, but normally his scientist's face was only one color. Walking up to the table, he waited until Snyder missed his next shot.

"Major Sheppard," the team lead greeted. "You want the next game?"

"No," he answered, a cold calm settling over him. "I'm here for something else."

Before Snyder could react, John had delivered a right hook that had his sprawled across the pool table. The room fell silent as all eyes turned to the pair of Majors.

"What- why-" Snyder stammered, one of his team helping him off the table.

"Next time you take one of my team off-world you better bring them back in the same condition that they left in."

"Wait- this is about _McKay_?"

"You bet your ass it is," John seethed.

"But, sir," Captain Walsh cut in quietly. "It's just _McKay_."

"Yeah," Lieutenant Mason added, letting go of Snyder once he was steady. "I mean, it's not even the first time it's happened."

John swiveled to glare at the other airmen. He couldn't believe this was happening! Well, now was as good a time as any to set a few things straight.

"_Just_ _McKay_?" he repeated, his voice low. "_Just_ the McKay that keeps this city going? _Just_ the McKay that risks his life over and over for this expedition? _Just_ the McKay that has saved every one of your sorry asses?"

"Look, we all know he's needed," Snyder started. "That doesn't mean we have to like the guy."

"I don't care if you hate him," John shot back, "but you _will_ show him respect because he has more than earned it. And I don't give a damn how many times this has happened before, this will be the last time. Do you understand me?"

He looked around the room, hearing some muttered agreement and catching a few nods. That's better. Squaring his shoulders, John marched out of the room and straight to the infirmary. That major had a face like a brick wall.

"Major Sheppard," Dr. Beckett greeted cheerfully. "What can I help you with?"

John held up his hand and the doctor sighed, motioning for him to go to an exam table. Carson joined him a minute later with a tray of various supplies and started to clean the broken skin.

"Should I be expecting a visit from Dr. McKay?" he asked casually.

"I'd have thought he was already here," John answered, narrowing his eyes. "Why?"

"Well, most of the time when someone hurts their hand punching something, it was Rodney's face," the Scot admitted.

John got more satisfaction out of that then anything else he had heard today. At least the people who hit McKay in the past had received some pain for the actions, but not enough as far as he was concerned.

"Actually, I got this from Snyder's face," John corrected.

"Major Snyder? What did he do?"

"He hit McKay."

"So you hit him back?"

"You don't have to sound so surprised."

"It's just that … well, Rodney is not the easiest person to work with."

"So I keep hearing," John grumbled. "The guy may be a pain in the ass, but he's a member of my team and my friend."

Beckett recoiled as if he had been punched himself.

"What?" John asked.

"You think of Rodney as a _friend_?"

"Don't you?"

"Well … I suppose so."

His hesitation served only to renew John's annoyance. What was wrong with this place? How many times did Rodney have to do something amazing before people realized that he was more than a big brain with a grating voice?

"Don't get me wrong, Major," Carson held up his hands. "I like Rodney, I do, it's just … he doesn't seem to let anyone get close enough to _be_ his friend. The walls that man has built around himself would make Hadrian jealous. I've never known anyone who got passed them."

"Do you know very many people who tried?"

Again the doctor fell into a stunned silence. John let him dwell on his thoughts while he tested his hand. It might be sore for a while, but at least it wasn't bleeding anymore. He hopped off the table, but stopped before heading for the door.

"I know better than most how hard Rodney can be to work with," he admitted. "But from what I've seen today, I can't help but wonder if he has few friends because he won't let them in or because everyone assumes he won't and don't bother trying. Thanks for the hand, Doc. I'll see you later."

With that he headed out the door, determined to find Rodney. In his current mood, the scientist wasn't the only one who could use a friend. John was willing to bet he would find him in one of the labs, probably still brooding over the incident with Snyder. Well, he was going to help him turn his day around. That's what friends are for.

***S*G*A***

Rodney peeked around the corner, watching Sheppard head down the corridor. There were so many emotions swirling in him that he had to lean against the wall for support. The major had gone out of his way to defend … him? Why would he do that?

Now he may be known as the man with all the answers, but this one eluded him. He had to think of this logically. Major Sheppard was the leader of his team and the head of the military. He must have confronted Major Snyder for acting inappropriately for his rank and position, maybe even because if Rodney was hurt it would hinder their missions. So why defend him to Carson? Could it be that …

Now Rodney really did need the wall for support. The only thing that made sense was the John Sheppard had meant what he said. The part about him being a pain in the ass was easy enough to believe, but the rest of it … John Sheppard thought of him - Rodney McKay - as his friend.

Allowing himself a small smile, Rodney turned and headed back down the hallway toward his lab. No need to bother Beckett for an ice pack after all. Suddenly the sting didn't hurt so bad anymore.

* * *

So what do you think?

Comments and requests are always welcome.


End file.
